Wild Kratts Fun Facts
by blu2001
Summary: Tittle says all. Please give more fun facts if possible.
1. Funfacts

Martin can play the guitar and the horn.

Chris is Left Handed while Martin is Right.

Chris sucks his thumb in the butterfly episode.

Aviva Loves animals that is cute.

Jimmy is rarely seen in any episode without food at some point.

Koki likes to cut loose and go crazy like a Kratt Brother.

Martin eats disgusting food in one episode, so he is less scarred to eat new foods.

Chris gets a hug from Aviva on her birthday; Chris smiles during it.

Martin and Chris kids are played in the show as themselves, except for one of Chris boys.

Martin is the one who seems to know more than Chris at times.

Martin is a great Artist.

Chris loves to discover new animals. Even when it gets him in trouble.

Chris never gets back at Martin in the Hermit Shell Exchange

Jimmy can cook.

Koki and Aviva are really good friends, almost like sisters.

Martin is disorganized, but in some episodes is more prepared.

Chris is called a geek.

Martin is really good at extreme hide and seek.

Chris is scared of Martin (as seen in The Blue and the Gray, when Martin yelled at him to go and he jumped and said he was going.)

 **If you have more fun facts, please send them to me. THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing a ball gives the Kratt Bros ideas

Jimmy didn't know what a skunk was till he got skunked.

The Wild Kratts don't have a group for teenagers.

All of the Wild Kratts crew cried/gotten watery eyes at some time in the show.

None of them wear pajamas.

Martin loves chocolate.

Chris loves to do experiments.

Aviva loves mango juice.

Chris's gym shoes stink.

When Jimmy faints they wake him up with pizza.

When ever they wake Jimmy up, Martin says that something has happened to his controller.

Chris asks Martin animal questions a lot only because Martin studied zoology when he studied at Duke University.

Chris studied biology and Latin at Carleton College(not a University like Martin), that is why he calls animals by there scientific name.

(For those who think Martin is dumb or childish, Duke is harder to get into then Carleton.)

Koki likes lecchi fruit.

When Chris hair gets wet in goes down, not into spikes.

Chris can be very clueless sometimes as in "Little Howler" or in "The Mystery of the squirmy wormy".

During "The Rattle Snake Chrystal" episode, Martin is the only one to not have a seat belt when doing the crash landing. He didn't even have a chair.

Chris and Martin in the cartoon and in real life grew up in New Jersey.

Chris loves to read.

They make some episodes were it seems that the crew crushes on each other.

Chris and Martin favorite colors seem to go with what they like, Martin likes to swim so he likes water, but Chris likes to climb so he likes green.

* * *

 **Thanks, to contributors**

 **You all are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 Funfacts

Dabio was based off of some model Fabio. They look exactly alike.

The animations for Polar Bears Don't Dance are different because that was supposed to be the first episode.

There was a Looney Tunes reference in "Road Runner."

Martin can speak Spanish.

Martin can play the drum. So he is musical.

In Mimic, even though they switch clothes, they were the jackets the same way they always do.

Martin most resembles his mom.

Chris is narrow-minded. As seen in a huge orange problem when Chris insisted that animals were incapable of thinking on human levels.

In the octopus episode, when Aviva sends Martin out to get the CPS, she uses Chris as the decoy, even though martin is the better swimmer. As seen in Sesquatch were Martin is the better swimmer. .

When Chris gets scared in Lemur Legs, he hides behind Martin.

Whenever Chris builds something, he uses socks.

In Praying Mantis, Martin admits he has done things to upset Aviva.

Chris loves to get up early.

Chris sometimes doesn't think things through sometime.

Martin is a great packer.

Both brothers have put the other at risk.

Any time Aviva uses a power suit, she uses Chris's.

In Creature Power Challenge Martin wins the majority

The Brothers Kratt have saved each other many times. Chris in Flight of the Draco, and Martin in Termites verses Tongues. (This is only a little.)

Martin is very annoyed at Zach in The Gecko Effect.

Chris thinks he was dying in Desert Elf. He climbed up to Martins Arms and patted him on the Cheek

Martin once eats a worm.

Chris loves to read,

Donita is great at ice hockey.

 **Thanks everyone. I still could use some fun facts. Some of Chris would be good. Or any other person in the group.**

 **I will also take suggestions for a story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this came so late. I couldn't log in, or even get on till now.**

Chris always looking for new species.

In the Florida Panther episode Chris keeps giving in to fun facts about panthers.

There are two episodes were the bros take Aviva's advections when they are not ready.

Chris and Martin fight like little kids in only two episodes.

Aviva usally smiles when one of the bros hugs her.

There are no beds.

So far only Zach and Gourmand have been saved.

Jimmy has never used a creature power suit.

The bros always break technology.

Any animal following Martin and Chris never dies.

Chris can be childish, as seen in the last largest lobster.

The miniaturezer has only been destroyed once by Gourmand.

Martin likes toast with chocolate spread, gooseberry jelly, and sprinkles.

Aviva didn't like to dance until the "Birds Of A Feather".

Aviva has faced off against Gourmand twice.

Koki is grossed out by maggoty meat.

Before Wild Kratts Chris and Martin did two other shows called KrattCreatures and Zoboomafoo.

Chris has only been scared of heights in the "Flight of the Draco" episode.

When Martin got turned into a turkey in happy turkey day, he is shown several times with a full tail fan, despite losing most of his tail feathers, like in the corn maze.

In the Tokay Gecko episode, Martin apparently didn't know (or at least wasn't expecting) Okay to lick her eye

Also, Gourmand used gravy to keep Chris from protecting his brother(in that same episode)

Martin never named the eyelash viper, rattlesnake, Spaceship's mate, or Spaceship's chicks.

 ** _Thanks everyone._**


End file.
